Tira
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= Summary Tira is a major antagonist from the Soulcalibur franchise and first appeared in Soulcalibur lll. Tira serves as by far the most faithful servant of Soul Edge and does anything to find suitable hosts for Soul Edge while helping it gather souls. Tira is a former member of the "Birds of Passage" assassin organization and is known as the "Bird of Death". One of Tira's most notable traits is the fact that she has a split personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Tira, "Eiserne Drossel", "Bird of Death", Jolly, Gloomy Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Female Age: 17-34 | 17 Classification: Human, Servant of Soul Edge, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ring Blade Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can drain one's soul with a kiss), Expert Assassin, Passive Durability Amplification via Bifrost, Passive Attack Amplification and will heal each time she attacks with Ixion. | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Poison Manipulation with Azi Dahaka, Sound Manipulation and Madness Manipulation with Shrieker (When swung, it makes a sound that will drive the opponent into madness before long), Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Healing and Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Buer (Those it touches are cured of any sickness) Attack Potency: City level+ (Held back on purpose against Patroklos in order to continue her plan, unfazed by the possibility of fighting Graf Dumas Nightmare or Z.W.E.I, who she considered pawns of her plan. Fought Sophitia on even terms) | Large Town level+ (Fought Zasalamel on even grounds) Speed: Supersonic movement speed with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other characters) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Eiserne Drossel (Ring Blade) Intelligence: Tira is a highly skilled fighter who is very sadistic and likes the idea of torture. Jolly and Gloomy has slight changes in their fighting style. Gloomy is more aggressive while Jolly is much more playful in her fighting. Tira notably was able to fight Sophitia in 1 on 1 combat as well as Patroklos, both of which are fighters who have mastered the Greek Sword and Shield fighting style. Weaknesses: Likes to torture her foes which could comeback to bite her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judecca Requiem:' Tira slashes her opponent, leaps on top of them, and kisses them, draining their soul out of their body. *'Discord Parade' A special attack that involves a barrage of attacks from her ring blade. **'Jolly:' Tira will say "It's time to party!" and will proceed in dancing around with her Ring Blade, slashing the opponent while doing so. Each strike will make her weapon glow a golden orange and will produce small sparkles as the enemy endures more damage. Afterward, Gloomy takes over. **'Gloomy:' Tira will glide her thumb across her throat. She then rapidly swings her Ring Blade at the enemy. Her weapon will glow with a dark purple as the attack moves forward and a dark aura will surround her and her victim throughout the entire barrage of attacks. Note: Many of Tira's abilties are based upon certain weapons she can equip. When used for battle, the creator should specify what weapon(s) she is allowed to have. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ring Blade Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Split Personalities Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Clowns Category:Blade Users